Fangirls of Doom
by JadedFire
Summary: You've heard of the typical fangirl of Elves and hobbits falling into Middle-earth. But what about the OrcSauron fangirls? Enter Nora and Bethany. First chapter is just on Bethany and Nora and their bizarre fandom.
1. Twins For Evil

Summary: Nora and Bethany fall into Middle-earth and help Sauron reclaim the One Ring

Disclaimer: I own not LotR. Bethany, Nora, and their parents are MY characters.

**Chapter One**

Bethany and Nora were identical twins who liked _Lord of the Rings._ They had read the _Silmarillion, _the books, and had wached the movies countless times.

During recess at the Belles High School, Bethany could be ound reading either the _Fellowship_ or the appendix of _the Return of the King_. Nora did most of her reading during lunch hour, forfeiting supper to have the satisfied feeling of reading a well written fantasy novel.

Neither of them had many friends at school, but this was due to their strange, deranged fandom. They liked Orcs and Sauron. Not Elves.

Bethany liked Orcs while Nora had a years old attraction to the Black Evil which was Sauron. Nora was the one who liked to wear black, was deeply into Goth, and she oftentimes wore black t-shirts with a flaming red eye painted on it.

Ever since _Return of the King, Extended DVD,_ Bethany had found it incredibly tempting to select the scene with the black-eyed Orc driver was in and then watch it over and over again. Of course, this nearly drove everyone in house crazy once she started played scenes with Uftak (as she so christened said Orc). She had even saved footage of him from online, printed out the scene with him in it, hanging him up around her room and on her ceiling.

Nora, on the other hand, had saved and printed just about every picture of Sauron she could stomach. Most were fan-art depictions of him in a dark, sinister, and sensuous form of a young, dark elvish youth. However, she was becoming increasingly drawn to Sauron as he had appeared at the beginning of the movie, _Fellowship of the Ring_. She thought the armor had been darkly sexy with its Goth appeal, and then the way it had sculpted his slender body. Not to mention the totally rad spiky helmet.

"Y'know, Bethany, if you were in Middle-earth and a bunch of Orcs found ou, you would be dead in no time," Nora said one evening as they sat on the sofa watching the_ Fellowship _together. The opening scene with Sauron and Orcs had passed by and now they were at the party scene at Bag End.

"I think Sauron would mutilate you slowly, torture you, then decide torturing you wasn't really worthwhile," Bethany said slowly, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. Then she grinned. "You would probably _scare_ him."

Nora couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Yeah. I would," she said, snickering. Suddenly she grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. It was the part where Gandalf was telling Frodo about the Dark Lord Sauron, and how he, Sauron, had forged the One Ring to rule all others.

Nora actually sighed in a disgustingly lovesick way, and Bethany rolled her eyes at her Goth twin.

"Better wipe off your drool, Sis."

"Wow…Saurie…Ring…Mmmmm," Nora was saying, a glazed, dreamy look in her eyes. An enraptured smile was on her face. She mechanically reached out for the box of Kleenex which was used just for that purpose and wiped her drool off.

After the profound Sauron/Ring scene, they started chatting to each other, the volume down low as it was only Frodo and Sam in the wilderness. Nothing important _there._

When the Nazgûl scene came, with the totally awesome Ringwraith chorus, they hunched together, eyes wide open with awe as they beheld Ringwraith after Ringwraith chase after Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

Both held there breaths in this scene, waiting for the hobbits to die and the Ring to be taken to Sauron. But this didn't happen as they both knew it wouldn't.

"I can't believe it. People don't just _miraculously_ outrun horses. When I am a rich billionaire, I will pay Peter Jackson to redo the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. Heck, if copyrights didn't exist, I would have been glad to make Frodo_ die_ on Weathertop and the Witch-king take the Ring as he should have done," Bethany said.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Yeah. All our Orcs die in _Return of the King._ Sad. _Very_ sad."

After watching all the Extended DVDs of all movies, they were zonked out the rest of the night and most of the morning.

Bethany woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking. She groaned as bright sunlight splashed into her eyes, white spots where the bright light touched her sleep sensitive eyes appearing.

"Rise and shine, honey!" her mother's obnoxiously cheerful voice came from the doorway. A hint of concern was in it.

"Mo-_om_," Bethany whined, trying to get more shut-eye.

"Oh no you don't! Today is Saturday and you'll be washing the car with your sis, remember?" Then her mother let out a sigh. "Nora is wearing her black shirt, black pants, and black lipstick and eyeshadow again. Sometimes I want to scrub the junk off with my bare hands, and toss that awful black t-shirt in an incinerator!"

Bethany's eyes widened at her mother's words.

"It isn't healthy at all to be a a fangirl of something as evil as _Sorawn_ for crying out loud," her mother babbled on. Bethan decided not to tell her mother the emphasis was on the first syllable of his name, or that it was pronounced SOUR-on.

"Well, I'd better quit talking before I start hurting someone," her mother said, walking away.

_Gee. Thanks for your consideration, Mother, Behany said silently to herself, glaring daggers at her mother's retreating figure. She knew she shouldn't be angry, but she was. Her parents didn't quite mind her fascination with Orcs. In fact, sometimes she had the feeling they liked Orcs, too. But it was different somehow with her twin sister's obsession with Sauron. Somehow that was more abhorrent, even though Sauron was just a fictional character like the Elf prissy Legolas many girls dreamt about. Sauron wasn't Satan_ for crying out loud!

Bethany got up from bed, stretching and slipping on the Uftak t-shirt she had specially ordered. It was really a closeup of Uftak, the Orc driver which she had saved, only in the center of a flaming red Gothic heart. Nora had something like it, except it had the words _I love Sauron_ in the runes of Mordor underneath, and below the dripping blood red heart was a creepy skull with the flaming Eye of Sauron.

Bethany would _never_ understand why somehting like that could _ever_ upset anyone.

"Hola, Beth," her twin said from the kitchen. She was busy reading the_ Silmarillion_ in one hand while flipping pancakes with the other. "Made ya some pancakes."

"Mmm," Bethany said, inhaling the tantalizing aroma of melted butter over crispy, fried pancakes.

"'Can hardly wait ta try 'em," she said in her practiced Orc accent.

"Girls, remember after eating you'll wash the car. Don't eat too much or we'll have to wash it _again_," came their father's deep, baritone voice from the living room, where he was stiing in his favorite recliner, smoking his brown pipe, and reading_ Sports Illustrated._

"And, Nora–_please _take _off_ that disgusting_ thing_ and wear something_ else_!" their mother said as she stepped foot in the kitchen.

"All _right_, Mom," Nora grumbled,sulkily walking over to her room where she slipped on another short. Of course, this one was black, too, but only with the words_ I love Sauron_ on it in blazing hot pink across the front.

Their mother sighed. "Girls, girls, girls," she muttered, shaking her head slowly from side to side as she left the kitchen to talk to her husband concerning her children.

"_When_ will this phase pass, I wonder? It's _killing _me!" She sat down across from her husband, who was looking up from the article he had been reading.

"Ah, come on, Clarissa. They'll get out of it soon," he said.

"And when will _that_ be? Nora's been sleeping with an Eye of _Sorawn_ plushie since she was eight! And Bethany has been into those goblin creatures since she was eleven. Both are seventeen now," his wife said, folding her arms across her chest. "Not that I blame Bethany for liking Uftak. He _is_ sorta-kinda cute for a goblin," she added as an afterthought.

"I know. They'll grow out of it. Trust me. They haven't done anything outright _evil_," he said.

"No? And I suppose _worshipping_ evil from afar but not being outright into satanic practices makes it any _better_! Clark, I'm _worried_ about our two girls. I almost wish Nora would see _Sorawn_ for herself and get a good grip on reality!"

From inside the kitchen, Nora and Bethany were huddling together for comfort and Nora was near tears. "I can't _believe_ she is _saying_ that!" said Bethany, then added, "I don't have an appetite anymore. Let's go wash the car."

They headed off, picking up beach towels, rags, sponges, Windex™, and a pail full of soapy hot water, and then stepped outside where they couldn't hear their parents give a verdict.

"I hope it's _just_ PMS," Bethany said in reference to their upset mother. Nora just shrugged and didn't say anything. Her stomach was in a tight knot and she felt queasy. She didn't like talking while her and Sauron's love life was reaching impending doom.

_This must have been what it felt like for him to have the Ring dangling on a mere thread over the lava where it was forged._

"_Skai_, it's _hot_ today," Bethany commented awkwardly, wiping sweat off her brow with a rag.

"Yeah. Like Mordor." Nora let out a depressed sigh. "Good ol', Orc infested–-_hey_!" A smile lit her face, depression gone as she had a revelation. Then she ran off.

Bethany ran after her, calling, "What is it, Sis?"

"You'll see!"

Nora came back carrying a long stick.

She proceeded to draw a circle in the ground large enough for both of them. She motioned for Bethany to step inside, and then chanted the Ring Verse in Black Speech:

_**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg thrakatulûk, ash nazg gimbatûl agh burzum-ish krimpatûl!**_

The world spun around and suddenly they were no longer in Arkansas…


	2. Wraiths and Sauron

To BloodyPenhand: Thank you! Yeah, I grew tired from reading about fangirls of Legolas and Aragorn. So I decided to write about some who were deranged fans of Sauron and Orcs.

To Napolde of the Council: Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter!

To Erestor: Thank you! Yeah I thought it would be realistic for a parent to be concerned about their daughter's obsession. It would be different if she was really into, say, Legolas. Them chanting the Ring verse in B.S. just made sense since they love that sort of stuff.

To PSYM: Thanks for your review! I actually have the third chapter completed, but it may be a little while before I post it.

To crazyrabidfangurl: Thanks:-) Yes this is different from the "Mary Sue falls into Middle-earth" fanfic. Glad you liked it! And thanks for putting me in favorites. I feel special now... :-)

To Piratica: That_ would _be disturbing. But I'm glad you like it!

To faeriekittie306 animelover: Thanks for your review :-)

To Faeruvan: Different is good. Very good.

To Legolas's Girl 9: Thanks for your review! And here is chapter two... :-)

A/N: This chapter is a lot more _serious _than the other one (sorry guys), and Sauron is very disgusting and disturbing. I really don't like him in this chapter...

**Chapter Two**

Thunder boomed, lightning crashed and branched out, arcing through the suddenly billowy black sky, and a mercilessly cold wind ripped through the air. The trees contorted, the house behind them melted, and the car dissolved. The surrounding hills were overthrown violently, and then there was _silence_.

Nora shivered. She had spent some time the day before reading a fan-fiction about a Legolas fangirl who fell into Middle-earth. So she had decided to give it a try as a last resort to get away from their mother. But this wasn't the sweet dream of an innocent Lord of the Rings fangirl, but a nightmare. Well, at least it was a _cool_ nightmare.

"Whoa," Bethany whispered in awe, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Where are we?"

Nora shrugged. They definitely were not in Mordor. The grass was long, and the scent of the air was sickeningly sweet like perfumed and dried up old vomit. The trees were green and leafy where they were at. Nothing real special or different about them (all right, so they _glowed_ a little). But the trees further west had really cool black leaves, and the trunks were gnarled and twisted, bits of spider-web drooping over boughs.

"Oh no!" Bethany gasped when revelation hit her. "We're inside Mirkwood-and near Thranduil's halls!"

As if on cue, a tall, noble; good looking-and totally annoyig-Elf came on the scene wearng a richly embroidered tunic, green cloak, red leggings, and was armed with knives.

"We should kill him. It's an enemy of Uftak's kind, and Sauron's," Bethany whispered, forgetting momentarily that Elves can hear _very_ well, or that they have extremely sharp eyesight. "No _duh_," Nora replied.

The Elf stopped in his tracks and was about to hurl a dagger at Nora (the words _I love Sauron_ having reached his eyes, not to mention her _ghastly_ Goth makeup) when a mghty bone chilling wail raked through the air, and the sound of wet cloth beating against stone fell upon their ears.

Wheeling and circling in the air, and from the east, came the hideous, foul smelling fellbeast, black and loathsome with a beak filed to the brim with sharp teeth.

On it sat a terrible Black Rider, his venomous hiss, and his noble yet bestial aura bringing shivers up and down the threesome's backs.

For Nora it was heart-stopping terror, and for a moment she if she could stand to meet Sauron, of whom the Ringwraith was but a servant. If she felt such fear toward the servant, than how much _more_ with Sauron?

Bethany found it impossible to scream, let alone sqeak. She didn't dare open her mouth.

"Ai Elbereth," the Elf sighed, then hurled his dagger at the fellbeast.

Both girls winced. When they were feeling tremendous fear due to being in the presence of the Ringwraith, they didn't wish for anything to happen to his totally rad mount, who was either roaring or belching.

The fellbeast spun out of the way from the sharp weapon spinning toward it. The long neck snaked down like a serpent, the jaws opened, the Elf_ jumped_–but it was too late.

The creature turned its beady, black eyes from its fresh kill to the two girls, pale and still with fright.

"Tell me," the rider began in a hiss. His voice was hollow and seemed to roll and echo through Time, as though it was old and stretched. "Dost thou make mockery of Lord Sauron the Great?"

Nora tried to work moisture back into her mouth.

"No, I-I've…" Suddenly an idea came to her mind. A shot of courage filled her. It was a small shot, but a bit of courage nonetheless. "I know your…Master…seeks the Ring which he has lost. I know where to find it."

"I shall take thee to my Master, and there He shall see whether thou be telling truth or art foolish. If thou art lying then thou shalt begin to wish thou wast never begotten," the Ringwraith hissed menacingly in his uncouth voice, motioning them to mount his fellbeast. He emitted a horrible sound–and the twins realized he had laughed.

Nora and Bethany felt reluctant to mount one of these creatures with a terror inducing Ringwraith aboard it.

The flight was panic filled. While it had looked cool on the screen, actually_ riding_ one the black fellbeasts was another thing altogether.

Bethany felt as though anytime she could fall off and shatter on the ground below. The black trees of Mirkwood were small as blades of grass in the distance, and the cold wind was kissing her cheek and rushing into her ear, whisling through the wings of the fellbeast as they lifted, glided, _flapped_.

Nora was sitting directly behind the Nazgûl and could smell the stench of Death on him. His black cloak was tattered and torn, and he was huge and seemingly muscular. But she knew his power wasn't in muscle but in _fear._ It crept up her body and spine; into her heart until she felt it might stop. She felt _fear's_ icy claws crawling up her back, laying an almost physical cruel hand on her shoulder. She didn't _dare_ hold onto the Ringwraith for support in case the flying pterodactyl-like creature caught another downdraft.

The ride seemed to go on forever. The lands of Middle-earth sped by in a blur. Hills, trees, ravines, cliffs–it all seemed to _flee_ from the Ringwraith and his hideous mount. To Bethany, it was like they had _stopped_ and everything else was tumbling, rolling, and running away from the growing black stain in the sky.

Finally, down below the scenery changed from trees to brush, to scraggly trees and dead or dying plantlife. The craggy rocks reached upwards into peeks and appeared tortured. Nora's mind went back to the part in _the Fellowship of the Ring_ where Gandalf mentioned Sauron could place the very hills under torment.

They swept over the over the Morgai which fenced in the Land of Mordor, and flew over the pitted, fly infested valley of Gorgoroth. Up ahead, tall, proud, black, and wickedly sinister, stood Barad-dûr.

The fangirl inside Nora suddenly awakened, and, forgetting her fragile predicament, _squealed_ happily.

The hooded head of the Nazgûl slowly turned itself toward her, and suddenly she _felt_ eyes on her. She paled and continued staring in fascination at the perverted tower of stone so hard, nothing could break it. This time she admired it in absolute silence.

A red Eye, glazed over and wreathed in flame glared out at them from the pinnacle of the tower, the black slit constricting in a show of hostility and black hate.

Suddenly, Nora felt naked, exposed, cold, and violated all at once. Nothing was left secret deep inside her, but it seemed he had gentled a bit after seeing she was indeed an ally and wasn't making mockery of His Lordship. In fact, she could feel his dark amusement.

_We shall meet soon, Nora. Perhaps after our…meeting…you will see whether or not I am worthy of your foolish fantasies._

His fiery words put a stab of fear in her heart. She could barely think, let alone feel anything. She had a bad feeling about the meaning of his words. A terribly _bad_ feeling. It didn't help that she felt as though he was weighing her like a package of meat to devour.

Meanwhile, the malicious, evil Eye was set on Bethany.

She gasped when _everything_ was slipping away from her mind, when Sauron was seaching everything about her. She colud _see_ him leering at her in her mind's eye, his face black, hot, hideous, and his being Evil incarnate. His eyes were blood red with black slits, and they were hooded over with thick eyelids. It should have filled her with horror, but she felt dead, emotionless, and empty.

_Another whore? I see you love Orcs–Ulthak, to be more precise. If you give me your full cooperation I will allow you to meet him face to face–if he hasn't already been killed in a brawl._

The felbeast glided just below the evil Eye to the Dark Lord's balcony, the the Ringwraith nearly pushed the two sisters out onto the ominous balcony.

The Eye imploded on itself as Sauron took the shape of a manlike form. He was tall, muscular, and wearing tainted armor. He loomed over them like a heathen god, dark and terrible and filled with a mixture torn beween hatred and amusement.

He had a nice body, Nora had to give him that. Well muscled, sinewy…

Her sudden fandom overcame her fear. Again.

"Saurie," she murmured, glazed I'm-in-lala-land look on her face. He managed to look drop dead ugly and gorgeous simultaneously. Her face split into a grin, while Bethany, on the other hand, had her knees knocking together.

Sauron looked the one called Nora over thoughtfully, his mind racing with blackened ideas and sharp calculations. She was quite different from a lot of other prisoners. Most of those had screamed or fainted away before being dragged off to the torture chambers. He knew it was because she a "fan-girl" of his, and thought he was totally cool and very _hot_. How…_interesting_.

He knew he wasn't able to lower his sweltering body temperature, but there was a potion he could concoct for Nora. He didn't wish for his little _trinket_ to burn up on him or become _damaged_. He knew his body was hot enough to melt skin and bone. Most of his heart was centralized in his black hands, and he had used them to kill Gil-Galad.

And he was pleased to see Nora was a virgin.

"So. Tell me the…location…of my Ring," he ordered, his deep voice snapping Nora out of lala land.

"I-It's in th-the Shire. A h-hobbit named Frodo B-Baggins is"– Bethany began, then stopped when the evil Dark Lord smoothly held up a black clawed hand, cutting her off.

"The Ring is travelling east, and there are nine people setting out from Rivendell. I know there are four halflings, two humans, a wizard, a dwarf, and an Elf. They are heading for Minas Tirith where the Ringbearer will take arms against me and seek to replace me. However, _I _have _outsmarted_ all of them. They will have an unpleasant surprise when they see I have been preparing for battle. Already, Lord Denethor of Gondor is filled with doubt and despair."

Sauron smiled malevolently, yellow fangs gittering.

"We are from the future, Your Lordship, and we know your doom. The Ring will be destroyed in Mount Doom and you will die. The company isn't setting out to put _anyone_ in your place. They are seeking to destroy _you_ and rid the world of your evil. We know you made it so that it would be impossible for one to toss the Ring into Mount Doom on their free will. But Gollum will steal the Ring _back_ from Baggins, hop too far out near the edge, then the Ring will fly through the air, landing in the lava," Nora said in a rush.

"Y-you must b-believe us," Bethany added.

"When you hear word of spies in Mordor, Your Lordship, know that one of those spies is really the Ringbearer. If you set guards in Mount Doom it would be even more unlikely that the Ring would be destroyed there," Nora continued.

Sauron's glazed red eyes looked over the lands west of Mordor, and suddenly the ensuing silence was deafening as he was deep in thought, weighing their words in his mind.

The twins wrapped their arms around each other, giving meager comfort for one another.

Sauron's black lips formed an evil smile as he made his decision, and as he looked them over again.

"I will heed to you advice."


	3. Wine, Spells, and Space Aliens

A/N: I know I haven't updated this story for ages. The reason being is that I had had a six month long writers block pertaining to this story. I admit this one is almost too serious. I tried to liven it at some points, but it still seems too serious at the moment. All right, here's the much readed review responses to those who were _patiently_ waiting for the third installment:

To **Chinri**: Honestly, I've always wondered what it would be like if Sauron regained the Ring. Thanks for your review!

To** Erestor**: It is doomed--maybe. I thought Sauron'd listen to Nora's advice since he knows she is truthfully captivated by him and she belongs to another time period/dimension...I've heard some other people take that view about Sauron, too. Though in the Appendices it actually says that Sauron became hot, black, and hideous. But I like your theory about him much better. :-)

To **Fk306 animelover: **I'm really sorry about the long wait! Anyway, here's the next chappie. Finally.

To **Icy Sapphire15: **That would be cool. Though I think like Nora and Bethany I'd probably head over to Mordor. I like Sauron.

To **Scarlett Moonchild: **Thank you! (blushes) I wanted to do something which broke away from the monotony of Fellowship fangirls to fangirls of a different sort. I'm so happy you like it!

To **Legolas's Girl 9: **:-)**  
**

To ** BloodyPenHand: **Thanks! I really didn't want Sauron to be cute or handsome in this one (though I admit he always looks that way in my thoughts even when he's supposed to be hideous) so Nora's shock and terror is more realistic. Though I have to say a lot of the fear felt in chapter two wears off a bit in this one.

To **Napolde of the Council: **This is the best fanfiction you've read since _Haldir's Here_? Whoa. Sorry for making you think I'd put it aside. Anyway, I'm happy to continue it.

To **Luthien and Tari Oronar: **That's what most people would do in that situation, yes. Nora and Bethany on the other hand... :-)

To** entilza: **So someone else has also been wondering that besides me:-) I used to feel like I'm the only Sauron fangirl on this site. But I'm happy to see I'm wrong. :-)

To** Saerwen: **Yep, I've always hated those type fanfictions, too. It's far too common in this site and its so stereotyped that I had to do something different--besides, I'm a Sauron fangirl, too.

To **Ain't-No-Angels: **Thanks! Am writing more. :-)

To **Sauruna: **Thanks:-)

To **Cyblade Silver: **When people send in the same type stories over and over again

To **fuz: **Lol! Thanks for your review:-)

To** kingmaker: **I wanted to make the trip into Mordor as realistic as possible. The Ringwraith wasn't so much as influenced by Tolkien so much as a nightmare I had in which one actually looked at me through my bedroom window. That was scary. (shudders) Glad you liked it:-)

To ** Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler: **That sounds like a cool story! It's nice to work outside the mainstream of "girl ends up in ME" stories.

**Chapter Three**

Bethany wondered why she'd never wondered about the diet of Sauron or the Mordorian host.

She was sitting in front of a plate filled with gourmet sushi, chicken hearts rolled in brown sugar and molasses, mice steak, and stuffed shrimp. A salad decorated with black grapes and red salsa was in a delicate little black dish had been placed as a side dish.

She felt a tad bit bored. So far she had seen no orcs. Or Gûlthak Morhont, as the orc-drivers _real _name was. Sauron had lied.

_Maybe he hadn't told a lie all day and he decided to say one to save his reputation for lying._

She took a sip of the First Age wine in front of her plate. It was one of the best drinks she'd ever had. Who said alcoholic beverages tasted nasty? This was wonderful! This was—

She giggled, feeling happy and carefree.

"...and that was when I killed Gil-Galad," Sauron was saying. His tale had been quite gruesome, describing the writhing and screaming of the elven king in great detail as Sauron had made him spontaneously combust. "His charred remains are in the dungeon."

He chose this time to end the story by taking a measured sip of wine.

Nora sighed happily. Finally, someone was _sane_ in Middle-earth! Elves were the most disgusting, vile—_filth_—that had ever walked the earth. No wonder they were despised by Sauron!

"Not that I hate them, of course. I only have something against rebellion. As a leader of a government it is my task to eliminate whoever is against me, whether it be an elf, dwarf, man, woman, or child," Sauron said. He took another sip of the wine, scowled and demanded the death of the idiot who had let it sit out too long in the Mordor heat.

"B-but my L-Lord, it had only been out for two minutes! Surely you can't taste"— the doomed orc was saying, sallow face drained of all color, yellow eyes wide with terrific fear.

"You forget I'm a Maia and my sense of taste is very accurate. As punishment for leaving _my_ wine out for two _hours_—yes I can also tell a liar when I see one—you are to be sent to the torture chamber. Your death penalty is a slow, painful death. In fact, I will be there to be sure it is properly carried out," Sauron said coolly. He didn't bark, snarl, growl, scream, or show any emotions, but somehow the fact he was entirely emotionless made it a whole lot worse.

Two strong Black Uruks appeared from behind two red tapestries located near the entryway to the Grand Dining Hall and bound the orc, who tried valiantly to fight them, only the Uruks laughed raucously and carried the poor servant out, Sauron getting up and following close behind.

Nora poked at her food, wishing Sauron could stay behind a bit longer and tell more about his exploits. It could very well be a long time before he came back.

She had sat there for at least half an hour when she heard a giggle from Bethany, and noticed for the first time that her twin was very drunk.

"Thas' so bad for lil' orky," she slurred, swaying in her stone chair. "Saurie's cute."

She giggled again. Nora found her cheeks growing red with horror. What if Sauron stepped in and saw _this_? How embarrassing!

"I hafa song I wanna sing fo' Moront," Bethany piped up.

At that very moment Nora's worst fears became reality. Sauron chose this time to return with a new orc servant trailing behind him, carrying new glasses of wine.

Bethany gave a drunken grin when she saw she had an audience. She blew the Dark Lord a kiss, then proceeded to burst out in an offkey love song, switching the name Morhont for Sauron and vice versa.

Nora flashed Sauron a sheepish _I-don't-know-her_ look.

But Sauron actually appeared partially amused. This was after all, a much different behavior from the miserable orc servants who'd get drunk in his presence. They'd go on about how much they _hated_ Sauron. Then sing songs about being free of him and ruling Middle-earth themselves. Sauron would neatly order their execution as soon as they had passed out from too much liquor.

But Bethany on the other hand—

"…m'heart'll go on an' on…" Bethany finished, trailing off sleepily. She lowered her head and rested it on the black, iron, table— discordantly snoring.

Sauron worked up a small spell in Black Speech. Bethany flinched as though great pain had siezed her, but then she sighed peacefully and stopped snoring, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Well. Now that we are alone perhaps you would like to try the wine I brought you," he said, breaking Nora's attention away from her peaceful sister. The servant obediently placed another tall glass of wine in front of the girl, removing the other glass which hadn't been touched yet.

The servant let out a low snarl and then quickly exited the room.

"I don't drink," Nora started to say, but closed her mouth when she saw him give her a disapproving look.

"It is the finest wine from the First Age—it would be a great shame to waste it."

Obediently she sipped the wine, not wanting to anger him. She had seen what happened when he was slightly ruffled, she didn't want to see him when he was _angry_.

The wine tasted sweet with a tart aftertaste.

"Mmmm."

She took another long sip. This time she noticed she felt something happening inside her. A change was taking place, and it didn't feel like drunkeness. She felt as though burning hot metal was growing deep inside her, growing in intensity with furiosity!

A painful convulsion ripped through her. She felt as though she was being ripped to shreds and burnt slowly alive! Panic filled her.

She heard words being chanted in Black Speech. An incantation for what?

She lost concentration when yet another convulsion siezed her.

A large, slender black hand curled around her waist and then she had lost consciousness before she could realize it had been Sauron's hand and she hadn't been burned by it.

I-I-I-I-I-I

Nora awoke feeling as though she had been boiled in hot water and then laid out to dry in the blistering heat. It wasn't the most pleasant things to wake up to.

The second thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her own living room back home, but somewhere else. And that was when she remembered she was in Mordor.

She was laying inside a deep bed, cozily wrapped in black sheets and blankets. She wondered lazily which servant of Sauron had the bedroom belonged to before, and how that servant had died or found his Master's displeasure.

That was when she remembered drinking that wine and the onslaught of terrible, fiery, pain which had gripped her body, sending her into nerve-shattering convulsions. Sauron's hand wrapping around her waist as she lost consciousness...

**_We shall meet soon, Nora. Perhaps after our…_meeting_…you will see whether or not I am worthy of your foolish fantasies..._**

She shivered, Sauron's words coming back to her. But this time she really thought about what was _really_ being said between the lines. The fact he had stared at her as though she was a piece of fresh meat. Did it mean though, what she thought it all meant?

Was Sauron so blatantly obvious in his intentions or had he only wanted to cause fear in her, to see if she was _really_ an obsessive fangirl of his?

But at the same time...

She shivered, sitting up in the bed. And this was when she noticed she was wearing...absolutely nothing.

It appeared her anxieties about the meeting had proved true. Sauron really had meant the words.

Well, at least it was him and not Legolas who was after her. She would much rather Sauron than Legolas or Aragorn any day. Sauron was more...whoa...than the ordinary characters. He had something to him which had puzzled her and intrigued her since the very day she had fallen in love with the character.

There was something about Sauron which never appeared in the pages of the book, something about his plans for Middle-earth...

The heavy door of the chamber opened and her nerves returned full throttle.

Sauron was clad in thin blood red robes instead of armor. He managed to look elegant and evil at the same time. His ruby red eyes swept over her body with black desire and intentions. But his attention wasn't focused on her for very long.

His attention was now on the open window, the blood stained drapes pulled back so one could see the ash plains of Mordor, and Orodruin spewing out fire from the distance.

His expression abruptly changed from one of lust and desire to astonishment.

Blue light suddenly filtered into the room and there was a soft buzzing sound in the distance.

"It appears our…meeting…is interrupted. Here."

He pulled out a black, short dress out of seemingly nowhere and tossed it at Nora, who put it on without any questions.

"Hurry! You'll kill us both if you detain much longer," he hissed, red eyes glaring down at her.

"What are you"—

But he cut her words off by snatching her up and leaping out of the room.

Just in time as the chamber exploded in a ball of scorching hot white flames.

"Gee. I could've been in there. Thanks for rescuing me," Nora said, peering over the Dark Lord's shoulder to the remains of the chamber.

"Save your gratitude. The only reason I saved you is because you still have some use for me. Thatis the _only_ reason I rescued you. Now be quiet and don't move from this spot." He set her roughly down on the ground, then peered into what had once been the bedchamber.

She watched in near fascination as Sauron gracefully crept inside it, his red eyes wary. He reminded her of a furious tiger who had only just escaped capture from poachers. It was the way he stalked carefully into the room, red eyes letting nothing escape from his focus.

Then he vanished completely from her view.

"So. You found me, Ylzikk. I commend you on your hunting skills."

The voice that answered Sauron was something Nora had never heard before. It was pleasant yet dripping with venomous evil.

"The Yazuki will conquer all. You cannot withold what is rightfully ours," it said. There was no fear in that voice at all.

"Ah, but I am. Arda is mine. I will not step aside from my rule only to have it replaced with vile filth—especially to you and your kind!"

Nora nearly cheered, but remembered just before doing so that Sauron had ordered her to remain quiet. Instead her face split in a patriotic smile.

Arda belonged to Sauron—not that other guy/creature/thing!

There was a high pitched electronic whir and the sound of bones breaking.

The good, patriotic feeling left and her heart leapt to her throat.

Then there was silence.

She tried to tell herself that the Lord of Mordor was all right, but instead she had images of him laying on the cold floor, dead, and then the _things_ taking over Mordor and then Arda...

Whatever those things were, they were evil.

Like Sauron wasn't already.

"My Lord?" she whispered, creeping around the corner to peek into the room.

He was standing tall and proud in the room, looking with disgust and revulsion down upon the remains of the creature which had attacked him. He was holding his hand close to his body in a protective guesture. His wrist had been broken.

Then she saw the thing that had attacked him. It had long tentacles, slimy blue-green skin, multiple yellow eyes, several insectoid limbs, and a tail that ended in a scorpion-like stinger. Limp in a tentacle lay a technologically advanced blaster, a weapon that had not been mentioned in the _Lord of the Rings_ or the _Silmarillion_. As neither had the Yazuki race been mentioned.

She was about ready to sneak back to the place Sauron had left her, but the Lord of the Ring's head snapped up and his red eyes narrowed with anger.

"You are playing with fire, Mortal. I told you quite clearly to stay in that spot and remain silent."

"I was concerned"—

In two strides Sauron was towering over her.

Her heart slammed into her chest.

"I do not need your concern—I am capable of taking care of myself. Now. Clean up this mess. And incinerate the body--the skin is toxic," he ordered, then striding off.

_Nora, that was not the smartest thing to do,_ she told herself as she began cleaning out the room. Surprisingly there wasn't much damage done. Sauron must have fireproofed it beforehand.

_What was the Yazuki race? Why were they hunting down Sauron?_


	4. Cute Uruks and SciFi Novels

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

A/N: This chapter may or may not be shorter than the others. I'm trying not to make them too short or too long.

**Chapter Four**

Bethany woke up at the table, a rough Uruk beside her with a crude spear in dark brown hand. The Uruk was surprisingly handsome, his hair a glossy blue-black and his skin was like smooth chocolate. His fingers were uncalloused, and there was no excess fat or leanness to his body. His eyes were a piercing green, his nose neither too small nor bold and his lips was a firm black line. He managed to appear both masculine and delicate at the same time. An enthralling mix. The clothes he wore was typical orc wear—the leather jerkin vest, knee spikes and elbow spikes making the outfit ominous.

He was much more handsome than the slave driver. He greatly resembled that J-pop singer one of her cousins obsessed over. What was his name? Yak? Bethany couldn't recall the name to mind at the moment. Not that it really mattered.

Bethany coughed once, trying to summon the courage to say something to him. Obviously Sauron had ordered him to stand guard over her. She was too precious in the Dark Lord's Eye to waste at the moment. Not that Sauron really needed her. Bethany didn't think there was anything special about herself.

Surprisingly, though she had managed to get herself drunk (_What had I said?_) she didn't have a hangover at all. Instead she felt as though she had had a nightmare laced nap. She remembered deep pain, as though someone had reached inside her head and twisted a part of her soul, and then the nightmares that had assaulted her.

She saw no sign­ of Sauron or Nora. The black, regal dining hall was empty. They had left when she had "fallen" asleep. Which left her alone with the Uruk.

Like most of us are when they see someone beautiful, Bethany grew very, very shy. She tried to swallow the nerves inside. She became increasingly aware of her stiff limbs and her tangled hair. Were her eyes bloodshot? She couldn't tell.

She hoped the Uruk would speak first. Her own mouth had turned to cotton and her heart was palpitating wildly. Though orcs were filled with hatred for all things, she was hoping this Uruk liked her even in the mildest sense.

For a moment she was afraid the handsome Uruk wouldn't say anything when he abruptly bowed low by the waist, his piercing eyes staring deep into hers.

"I am Gadhâl. I have been assigned by the Great Eye to keep guard over you." Had his voice not been so hoarse and dry, it would have served to make Bethany melt into a nice puddle on the polished black floor. Not only that but his name startled her and intrigued her. _Gûlthak_ meant "Wraith-Face" in the Black Speech, and _Morhont _meant "Black Eyes"—but _Gadhâl_ meant "Promise".

Why was he named "Promise"? Who had named him? Who were his parents? Was he an elf spy? But if he was a spy Sauron would have butchered him by now—wouldn't he? So why was there an orc with a name that meant—?

Summoning up her courage, Bethany decided to be boldfaced about it.

"Why are you named 'Promise'?" she asked. Good grief! Her heart was pounding so hard she was almost deafened by it.

The Uruk scowled menacingly at her and hissed something uncouth under his breath.

"Why would you want to know?" he hissed, all niceties thrown out the window by her question. "You think I'm a spy, do you!"

"No! You're too _cute_…I mean, um—too _orcish_—to be an elf spy!" Gee that was lame. Only a couple of exchanges and already she had her foot in her mouth.

"I'm too, what?" Gadhâl coolly asked, catching her first words. Great. She wasn't faring too well with this guy. Although he greatly resembled Gackt (_yes! I got his name right!_) he was nothing like the singer personality-wise.

Bethany wracked her brain for a good response, when the beautiful Uruk became rigid abruptly, his eyes wide and staring ahead. And then, as quick as the odd spell had come, it left, and instead a base terror had twisted his handsome features.

He yanked her up on her feet from the table and then proceeded to break into a near run as he made his way to the south wall. He stopped for a moment to flip up a tiny hatch in the wall, revealing an electric panel underneath. It looked like something more out of _Star Trek._

But Bethany didn't have time to gawk at the technological advancement of Mordor as the Uruk punched in a code and the wall slid open to show a steep, spiraling staircase.

"Follow me!" he hissed, taking long, vigorous strides down the intimidatingly steep staircase. There were no walls between the steps, and no handrails. It was a sharp decline wrapped around a steel pole attached to the secret entrance. One slip and Bethany knew she could easily fall to her death below. Wherever it ended—the staircase seemed to stretch below to infinity. She couldn't see the bottom.

She cautiously took one step, then another. Each one took a lot of time, since she was afraid of heights. Trembling, her heart in her throat, and her stomach twisting itself in the semblance of a pretzel, she took another cautious step. This time the particular step's edges had eroded away, turning into dust as her full weight came down on it.

Bethany screamed as she plunged into the darkness! She squeezed her eyes shut from the sight of the ground slamming up to eagerly greet her falling body—and slammed into something other than the ground.

Long, seemingly delicate yet strong arms wrapped around her waist protectively, the scent of orc sweat coming to her nostrils. She became aware of his firm body, of the pugnent smell most orcs carry, and of the fact her skin tingled under his touch. She also became aware of his heart as it hammered away behind his dark chest. He was still scared by whatever it was.

Perhaps Sauron would kill him if he couldn't keep her alive. In that case his fear was understandable. But then again, hadn't he been afraid before? And where was he leading her?

All rational thought went out the window when his fingers, so elegant and fine honed, tightened around her waist and he continued his steep, reckless decline down the staircase, carrying Bethany in his arms so that he wouldn't have to catch her again.

In thirty minutes they made it to the bottom.

It was a deep, bowl shaped cavern. The gray-white rock was pitted with thousands of orc holes and tunnels, runes over each hole. A multitude of orcs were carrying out various tasks and duties or getting into violent brawls. But what caught Bethany's eyes was the fact most carried a weapon that resembled sci-fi ray guns instead of the usual scimitar found in the books. And most appeared to be in a big hurry—running, leaping, and trampling over each other to go to their assigned places.

Bethany couldn't stare much longer when Gadhâl set her down and half dragged her to one of the entrances. A pig-faced Uruk was standing guard over it, making gurgling sounds in the back of his wrinkled throat as his beady black eyes took in her.

Gadhâl exchanged quick words with it. The guard to the gateway snapped something irritably in another dialect, then it backed away from the entrance, snarling and salivating at Bethany and her guardian as they raced fullspeed into the unknown (Gadhâl that is. Bethany had a bad stitch in her side and was beginning to slow down).

They passed a room filled with hightech military tracking units, crystal computer screens showing a spray of runes over images of Mordor. One room they passed had space pods inside it, orc technicians scurrying around to check all the conditions of each pea-shaped pod.

"Ugh…" Bethany groaned, the stitch in her side distracting her too much from the astonishing glimpse of Mordor's technological advancement over the rest of Arda. She clutched her side and collapsed on the ground. The rest was brief—her assigned guardian yanked her up rudely by her hair, causing tears of pain to pool inside her eyes. Any resemblance to a popular J-pop singer had left long ago as he growled, "Move it, slime!" and threatened to drag her across the tunnel with the low ceiling by the roots of her hair.

Thankfully, they didn't have much further to go as they stopped inside Gadhâl's hideout. The room was ill furnished. A rough mattress on the cold ground served as a ground, there was a short stool as a seat, and a squat little crate made of rotting wood provided the only furnishings.

Gadhâl pried open the lid of the crate to reveal a bottle of orc draught then handed it over to Bethany.

She winced, but accepted the offering, taking a big swig of the burning liquid. Then she fell into a deep, dark, sleep and became like a dead woman.

I-I-I-I-I

"Sis? Sis?" Nora's worried tone woke Bethany up, her hands shaking her awake.

Bethany groaned, holding her head in her hands. It felt like a herd of buffalo had raced across it, each one trying to trample over her head harder than the first. Her head throbbed in shattering pain. What had Gadhâl hit her with? And then it dawned on her. The orc draught. That horrible throat scalding orc draught!

The Witch-king of Angmar had led Nora down into the bowels of Barad-dûr, even though Nora had really wanted to stay with Sauron and attend to his broken wrist. But she couldn't disobey an order from the Dark Lord himself, so she had been led down a winding staircase to the streaming line of orcs.

The journey hadn't been nearly as fear inducing as the ride into Mordor, and because the orcs feared and loathed all the Nazgûl nothing really happened. The Witch-king had left her with a strangely handsome Uruk that resembled a popular Japanese rock artist.

The Uruk had led her to her sister and then had resumed his task of guarding the entrance of the "hole in the rock".

Nora waited anxiously for her twin's condition to alleviate.

"What happened?" Bethany croaked when her headache was more tolerable.

"I don't know. I think it had to do with the space alien that broke Sauron's wrist. For some reason, he wasn't able to heal himself or fight the creature using his powers. He had to use a weird weapon like out of a cheap sci-fi novel," Nora explained, trying not to let her concern show in her voice. Sauron had expressed clearly that he didn't want her concern, but that didn't stop the tight constriction of her stomach or the fluttering of her heart.

"Space alien? Gee, sounds like we're in a cheap sci-fi novel ourselves. When did Tolkien switch categories?" Bethany tried to joke.

"Remember he was going to join the science fiction club with C.S. Lewis? I forgot the name of it. Perhaps what we're seeing is a glimpse of a side of Mordor and Sauron Tolkien never let us see before," Nora said. She was solemn, still, her eyes dark, and her hands clasped together in her lap.

"Oh," she added as an afterthought, "the Witch-king brought Sauron the Ring so everything should go well from here on out."

_At least something has gone right, _Bethany thought.

"It almost fell into Mount Doom. Sauron was this," Nora pinched her thumb and index finger close together, "close to being defea—BETHANY!"

Bethany couldn't hear anymore because she had fainted.


End file.
